My Ticklish Vladat
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Amio, the youngest tickle monster, gets his first assignment to cheer someone up!


**Here's a story done by guestsurprise! Enjoy!**

* * *

Amio was given his first assignment. Even though he was tall and had a nice tenor voice, he was still a bit inexperienced. He was the youngest of the brothers, but still experienced enough for his first mission.

"So I'm ready to go and have some fun," He grinned.

"But be ready…her name is Salwa and…"

"Yes, I already know!" Amio smiled, but still not knowing all the details.

"Amio wait; she's not a typical human," Jocu tried.

"I know! I know!" Amio responded, not listening.

"So you are aware?" Jocu asked, arching a curious brow.

"Yep! Now watch me cheer her up!" He grinned, now snapping his fingers and disappearing!

"Amio wait!" Jocu said, now getting a bad feeling about the whole thing."

But Amio was gone.

Meanwhile, he had just arrived in Salwa's room. She was just cleaning her feathers because some alien rogues just threw some type of goop in them.

"Those creeps! When I get a chance, I'm gonna throw some at them back!" She hissed.

"Don't be upset," A voice said. But the minute Salwa turned around, Amio let out a shout in shock. "W-Woah!"

"Who are you?" Salwa said in shock.

"I'm Amio the tickle monster. Y-You're not…human are you?" Amio asked curiously.

Little did he know, that comment offended her very badly.

"So I look like an ugly mutant to you huh?!" She said sadly, now turning and leaving.

"No wait! I didn't mean…"

But Salwa was gone.

Jocu suddenly arrived because he didn't like what he saw. He had just helped another child and heard Salwa's sobs carrying on the wind.

"Amio, what happened?" His voice deep with concern.

"I ruined it Jocu. She must hate me now!"

"Didn't you know that she is half human and half alien?!" Jocu said quickly.

"No I didn't!"

"That's what I tried to tell you. Salwa was kidnapped by some evil people called the Forever Knights and transformed into a half human and half alien. She was adopted by the Vladat family and they care for her dearly. They even call her a Vladat now."

Amio hung his head in defeat, but Jocu lifted his chin.

"Hey, don't be upset. You can still make it up to her." Jocu said gently.

"And I will!" Amio said, now looking determined and setting off to find her.

Meanwhile, Salwa was walking back to her room, looking worse than ever.

"It's amazing. A tickle monster or some being sees me and I scare them instead of them scaring me!" She said outloud to herself.

"Now that's not true." A voice said. Salwa spun around and saw Amio looking at her with a gentle smile on his face. Not wanting to scare him again, she jumped on her bed and pulled the covers over her.

"Please go," She whimpered.

"No. I won't go because you need me. It will be alright," He soothed, now climbing up on the bed and sticking is head under the covers. "Come on out honey."

"No, I'm only a monster."

"No you're not." Amio smiled, now sticking his head in further and gently rubbing noses with her.

"W-What are you doing?" She asked shyly.

"Making it up to you and wanting to meet you Salwa. You are not a mutant or a monster. You're beautiful and I want to cheer you up, not make you feel worse." He said, now sticking his head in more and now nuzzling in her neck.

"Heeheehee, s-stop," She laughed.

"Nope, not until I make you laugh. Will you come out of these covers?" He cooed.

"I can't." She said sadly.

"Oh yes you can honey. And you will come out," He smiled, arching an eyebrow and sticking himself halfway under the covers and nuzzling her neck and face.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! AMIO STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHP!" She laughed, now falling down and being pinned down.

"Not until I see you being happy," He smiled, now bending down and giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHA I AM HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAPPY!" Salwa laughed, now gently pushing on his chest. He chuckled and let her up.

"I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. But I promise you that you and I are going to be the best of friends," Amio smiled.

"Even though I'm not….entirely human," She said looking down.

"Salwa…" He cooed, now gently nudging her face up with his own. "You are more than just a human You're kind and beautiful. You're not a monster, mutant, full-blooded Vladat, or alien…"

"B-But what I?" She asked in slight confusion.

"You're a masterpiece," He grinned, now gently moving forward and kissing her softly on the head.

"Thanks Amio!" She said, with tears of happiness in her eyes as she hugged him and he hugged her tightly.

Once she was asleep, Amio returned home and Jocu was waiting for him.

"I was waiting for you. Well done Amio," Jocu grinned, now putting his hand up for a high five.

"Thanks Jocu!" Amio said, now jumping up to give him a high five, but then laughed as Jocu pulled him in for a hug and gave him a noogie. He was learning a lot after all.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you liked it! I've been in a fluffy mood lately!**

 **newbienovelistRD: It's good to be in a fluffy mood!** **Let me know when you're ready to talk about the next Generations Curse chapter! :)**


End file.
